True Friendship
by cam the fan
Summary: What happens when Everyone abandons Goten? Who will crack under the pressure? who will stay strong? read and find out DISCLAIMER:i do not own anything except the plot
1. Chapter 1

**True Friendship Chapter 1**

"Get out u sorry excuse for a husband" exclaimed Marron.

"Can't we talk about this?" Asked Trunks apologetically.

"No get out of my house and my life Trunks Briefs!" Yelled Marron.

"fine but when you want me back, you know where to find me" And with that Trunks left.

~2 Hours later~

Trunks and Marron both felt a Kai rise then fall several times, Goten! They both screamed. Trunks was the first to get there but Marron arrived soon after they were in shock as they saw Goten's house burned to the ground with a dead Paris inside. They searched but saw no Goten then Trunks found a note and it said "If you want your friend again, alive anyway, then bring 1 billion dollars or we torture him until his ears bleed you have 3 days good luck!"

"I wonder what will happen when 3 day is up?" asked a curious Trunks

"You idiot it means they will kill him" Shouted Marron

Marron had beautiful long blonde hair, but don't be deceived she was the most intelligent person Trunks knew other than Goten. Then their was Trunks a rich boy with silky lavender hair who wouldn't take crap from anybody. He was very muscular and had taught Marron to fight. Anybody at the club tried to get lucky and she would flip them over the bar breaking their Goten he had spiky black hair innocent black orbs for eyes, and is a smart sweet and tough guy mixed in one (Paris is very lucky)

"Poor Goten, all scared not knowing if we are going to save him" Said Marron all sad.

"Don't worry I can sense his Ki its not too far off but its draining quickly"

"The torture has begun" said a voice from the sky then a screen appeared in the sky it showed a helpless Goten because of the Kai blocker on his arm and he was tied up

"Trunks please help me…." The transmission ended although right before he heard his friend scream as he was having a dog whistle blown Into his ear.

"Another 2 days my friends hahahaha hahahaha" Said the mysterious voice.

"I can't believe he is going to kill Goten, a poor soul who has a family and friends who has done nothing wrong" said Trunks starting to cry.

"Oh no you don't" said Marron blowing a strand of blonde hair out of her face" I am not crying you definitely aren't so get up".

But didn't you hear Buu he is going to kill my childhood best friend who m i have cared for since I met him" said Trunks getting agitated that his fiance was so insensitive.

"Well man up and do something for Kami sake" yelled Marron.

**end of chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**True Friendship Chapter 2**

"Looks like you only have an hour left" said a mysterious voice.

"Please let me go i will give you anything you want" begged Goten.

"No, you pathetic little runt i will enjoy slowly killing you" said the voice.

"Why have you turned this way? You used to be one of us or were considered a friend" said Goten.

"I needed money that you wouldn't supply or anyone else wouldn't supply" said the voice.

"Buu please you could be so much more i swear to you' said Goten.

"I don't believe you Goten". said Buu before his alarm went off, its "its been 3 days Goten time to say goodbye world". Buu then pulled out a small army knife and held it to Goten's wrists.

"No Buu please don't do this please" pleaded Goten before getting both of his wrists barely slit then the world around him started to turn black.

"Trunks, Marron times up heres a picture of your friend" said Buu holding a camera up to Goten who wasn't bleeding out of his wrists like crazy, but there was a pool of blood around him.

"AHHHHHHHH!, GOTEN NOOOOOO!" yelled Marron starting to cry.

"We just coming to bring you the ransom and you kill our friend you sick person" said Trunks.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" laughed BUU.

"Trunks we weren't fast enough and look what happened to an innocent life" sobbed Marron.

"I know Marrion but at least Goten can be with Paris forever now, until we wish them both back" said Trunks.

"Good luck with that since hes not dead just yet but hes dying slowly and painfully" announced Buu before ending transmission.

"I can't believe Buu would do this Trunks' said Marron obviously shocked.

"I know but we must find the dragonballs and tell his family what happened" announced Trunks.

~5 Hours Later~

"And thats what happened" Said Marron still sobbing.

"I'm so shocked, but why Goten?" asked Gohan.

"We don't know we just hoped you could help us find the dragonballs so we can bring him back" said Trunks.

"Ok we will help u guys and Goten" said Goku.

"Alright we're leaving tomorrow" announce Marron.

"Tomorrow is just fine with all of us thanks for the information" said Vegeta coldly

End of chapter 2

Author's note: sorry about the short chapter but i couldn't think of anything but give me advice about the third chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

True Friendship Chapter 3

On the road Marron had thought about what Buu said. ~What did he mean by good luck since hes not dead?~

"What are you thinking about Marron"? Trunks interrupted her thoughts.

"Oh nothing" lied Marron hoping Trunks wouldn't know.

"Don't lie to me Marron" announced Trunks before telling Maroon he thought about the same incident.

'What do you think he meant?" asked curious Marron.

"I don't know but how could he do it?" asked Trunks.

"I know how he could, He easily burned Goten's house down while he was sleeping and kidnapped him in his sleep announced an annoyed Vegeta.

"Wow dad i didn't know that you could be so understanding and knowledgeable at the same time" joked Trunks he also thought he heard a chuckle from at least everyone except a red headed Vegeta.

"Marron? Are you there? Hello?!" Trunks almost yelled.

"Huh?... oh yea im here just thinking about poor Goten all alone" announced Marron.

"Good to know i'm not the only one concerned about his safety" said Trunks looking at Goku and Gohan who looked like nothing had happened.

"I am concerned" said Gohan and Goku almost simultaneously.

"Well you don't look like it guys, you could at least make your gaze a little bit angier" announce Marron and Trunks.

"Ok how is this?' asked Gohan obviously being a smart as.

"Oh shut up Gohan' said trunks.

They were all frozen in their spots when they heard a tortured voice.

"Daddy, Trunks, Maroon, Vegeta, everyone else, I have decided to give up and you should too" announced Goten with circle around his eyes.

"Goten no we're going to help you" announced trunks very quickly.

"Its too late for me and you guys have been ignoring me, I was always the weak one, it was always save Goten we're used to it, don't save me this time just let me die" said Goten.

"Goten thats not what we thought at all" announced Trunks.

"Speak for yourself" said Vegeta coldly.

"Well, its still too late for me if i don't die today from blood loss then i will die of hunger, just let me here to die and get on with your lives cause i know i didn't matter' said Goten before falling to the ground.

"Goten?, GOTEN?, GOTEN!?" asked Trunks.

"Hes dead hahahahahaha" laughed Buu.

"Why buu what did Goten ever do to you?" asked Goku.

"Oh Nothing but when i was looking for a way to get back at you guys i heard Goten complaining about how bad his life was so i decided to help him with that" explained Buu.

"Wait Goten's life was bad? i think you're bluffing buu" announced Marron.

"I'm not he put on his best smile but when he got home he was so depressed he cut himself, hence you guys never seeing his wrists and he never went swimming either' buu explained.

"Oh my god, I had no idea" said Trunks.

"Well the only person who knew was Paris and her life wasn't as bad but she wanted to feel the pain of dying so i had to burn her" announced Buu.

"Trunks, Marron, Goku, Gohan, Vegeta, and the others I'm sorry i've given up but look" said the ghost of Goten showing his wrists.

"Oh My God Goten why would you do this to yourself?" asked all of the Z-shenzi.

End of chapter

Tell me what you thought about this chapter by leaving a review. please for the sake of Goten don't flame me. I could make Goten forgive them soon and be happy. I could also make this one of those sad Goten runs away fics. Its all up to you guys and your reviews to tell the fate of Goten.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

last time on True Friendship:

"Trunks, Marron, Gohan, Goku, Vegeta, and the rest of you guys, look" Goten said revealing his wrists.

"Goten, why would you do this to yourself?" asked the z-senshi.

"It was one way to get over the depression i was in, it let all the depression and worries and hate spew out of me all at once and it felt sooo good" admitted Goten.  
"No, ten, i refuse to believe that you did this" announced Gohan.

"Well believe it big bro this razor was in the mattress at my house" admitted Goten.

"I can feel anything in a mattress, and i've spent the night plenty of times" announced Trunks.

"I put it away when you guys come over but it should still be there now, goodbye forever I will no longer be a burden" and with that Goten disappeared.

~Buy you weren't a burden to me~ thought Marron. ~How could he think he was a burden!~ Marron thought to herself.

"Something puzzling you Marron?" asked a curious Trunks.

"Yea, how could Goten think he was a burden to us?" asked Marron.

"Didn't you hear him?, he said "he thought he was useless since we always had to save him all the time and he never had to save any of us, he thought he was the weak link" quoted Trunks.

"You,his best friend, seemed to get over this pretty quick" Marron shot back. "I can't believe after everything you've done together you decide to forget about him?" Marron was ranting.

"I didn't forget about him, as a matter of fact you were the one who always kept me busy so i could never visit Goten" retorted Trunks.

"You could've easily left me like you did Goten yet you did my tasks anyway knowing Goten never saw any one any more" stated Marron victoriously.

"Why you little" Trunks was cut off but Gohan stepping in front of Trunks.

"Look this would be the last thing Goten would want" Gohan said.

"What would you know what Goten wanted?" asked Marron.

"Because i visited him more than any of you guys did, he always had a real smile on his face when i came over and he vented to me his problems" Gohan said confidently.

"What did he confess to you Gohan?" asked Trunks

"Thats not my business to tell its Goten's" said Gohan knowing what his brother had wished.

~FLASHBACK~

"knocking"

"Who is it?" asked Goten who winced at the feeling of his wool sweater over his fresh cut.

"Gohan" said the voice on the other side.

"Gohan?, well i was just thinking everyone forgot about me since we beat all the evil and we never have any reunions anymore" stated Goten

"Most of them have but your older bro is looking out for you" Gohan said reassuringly.

"Can i confide in you something?" asked a Goten obviously dying to talk to someone other than Paris.

"Sure thing little bro what's on your mind?' asked Gohan

"I've been cutting my wrists and thinking of ending it all" admitted Goten

"what?' asked a shocked gohan.

"You heard me, take a good look at your disgrace of a brother" said Goten feeling pathetic.

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"all i can say is i was the only one he trusted' and with that Gohan disappeared.

End of chapter


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Last time on True Friendship:  
"You heard me, take a look at your disgrace of a brother" said Goten feeling pathetic.  
~END OF FLASHBACK~  
"All i can say is that i'm the only one he trusted" and with that Gohan left.  
"Goten, I can't believe you thought you were a burden, I'm your mother!" exclaimed Chi-chi.  
~Give it up for those sayin boys, lets give it up for those sayin boys~ thought Pan thinking of the cheer she made while watching Trunks and Goten spar once.  
"Pan what are you thinking about?" asked Marron looking at her friend very curiously.  
"Just thinking about 6 years ago when Trunks and Goten used to spar, i made a cheer in my head but never told them i would hum it when i saw them spar" said Pan.  
"Wow do u think you could show me later?" asked a curious Marron  
"Of course" said Pan using the instant transmission she learned from Goku.  
"I can't believe my child was slowly killing himself and i couldn't detect anything in him that was even slightly off" cried Chi-Chi into Goku's arms.  
"Look i'm sure that No one knew except Gohan who swore not to tell anyone" said Goku as something hit his head.  
"Look its a message from the Otherworld" exclaimed Trunks.  
~Letter~  
My dearest friends and family,  
I am sorry to inform you that i am dead, i have hidden a capsule somewhere in the wall of my bedroom it holds letter for all of you. This is order i want you to read them in: Pan, Gohan, Trunks, Marron, Piccolo, Krillin, Tien, 18, Yamcha, Chaitzou, Vegeta, Goku, And last but not least Chi-Chi.  
Sincerely, Goten, the weak link.  
~END OF LETTER~  
"Well lets go back to the ruins of his house and see if the capsule made it" said Trunks.  
"Already ahead of you" called Pan and Gohan.  
As they reached the house they found all the ash and everything that used to be there was gone including the capsule.  
"Its gone, noooooooo!" yelled Chi-Chi.  
"No look something is shining in the soil" yelled Pan.  
"Its the capsule" everyone said in unison with smiles on their faces.  
"I can't believe it survived, i mean what luck" exclaimed Goku.  
They opened the top and pages upon pages of handwritten notes were floating towards the ground. After everyone found the note that was addressed to them they said they would find the dragonballs and bring back Goten whether he wanted it or not.  
"Now before we start everyone must not interupt any letter or we will forget the person whose point of view matters most, Goten," said Gohan and pan together. (ever since goten stopped being social, Pan and Gohan have been hanging together and doing everything together).  
"Agreed" said everyone in unison.  
"Not so fast" said a voice from behind all of them.  
"AHHHHHHHH, I can't believe u came" Shouted Pan.  
"I know you're going through a lot so i came to help make you feel better" said the voice.  
"I might as well introduce you to everyone because they probably forgot who you are" said Pan.  
"Pan, mind telling us who your boyfriend is?" asked Trunks.  
"Yea this is...

END OF CHAPTER

Note: The cheer Pan was thinking of is the same as Victoria Justice's L.A boys


	6. Chapter 6

**True Friendship Chapter 6**

Last time on true frienship  
"Pan, mind introducing your boyfriend" asked Trunks.  
"Yea everyone this is..."  
"Well are you going to stall or tell us!?" yelled Vegeta getting quite impatient.  
"Ok, everyone this is andriod 17" explained Pan.  
"I swore i had seen him before" said Goku, "How have you been 17?".  
"I can't complain, how about you guys?" asked 17 holding something behind his back.  
"17, whats behind your back?" asked Trunks.  
"a letter from that capsule you opened, mine flew straight to me since i wasn't around when u opened it" explained 17.  
"Oh wow Goten sure thought of everything" said Trunks.  
"Wait i didn't get a letter" said Pan concerned  
"Don't worry mine is adressed to both of us" said 17 reassuringly.  
"So we start now?" asked the rest of the group unsure what to do.  
Yea me and 17 go first" said Pan

~ Dear my niece Pan and her boyfriend 17,

I can't tell you how much you have made me smile and how much you make me proud to be your uncle. And 17 you make sure Pan is never hurt, or so help me i will haunt you till the day you die. Sorry it had to be this way but i just couldn't take it anymore.  
Sincerely, Uncle Ten~ she read aloud almost bursting into tears as she read it.  
"Me next" said Gohan opening his letter.  
~Dear Gohan,  
Hey big bro so you did outlive me like you said you would. Look I know I was selfish to only trust you but everyone else would have overreacted. I do love you and will be watching over you in the afterlife.  
Goodbye forever, your weakling of a brother  
P.S. don't wish me back with the dragon balls i don't deserve life, i am a disgrace to the Saiyan race.~ Gohan read this aloud but kept his composure.  
"I guess i'm next" said Trunks

~Dear my brother from another mother,

I haven't seen you in 3 years what happened? I always said he will come tomorrow but tomorrow never came. I eventually gave up hope that you'd ever come to visit and i was right to do that. Because your work dinners were far more important than your childhood best friend's depression. And i'll tell you something no one knew about me, i had a crush on you forever but that faded when we stopped seeing each other.  
Sincerely the person you've abandoned~  
"i go next" said Marron.  
~Dear Marron  
I'm surprised you could put up with Trunks for as long as you did. Trunks left you to eat alone and slept alone since he was gone on business trips a lot. I have thought about dating you but Trunks picked you up first and i was happy to see you at work since we worked at the same place. You, Pan, and Gohan are my only rays of sunshine.I will miss you most of all.  
Sincerely, the person who looked up to you  
"I'm a little scared to read mine" said Piccolo.  
~Dear Piccolo,  
You were my mentor, I looked up to you. You let me down when we stopped talking. I wanted to spar and tried to visit but you were off with some Namekian girl. I was left to think why wouldn't Piccolo want to hang out with me? Then it hit me i am the weak link no one wants to hang out or train with the weak link. Thanks for making me realize this.  
Sincerely, your protege Goten.  
"Me already?" asked Krillin.  
**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 7

**True Friendship chapter 7**

Last time on True Friendship  
Everyone starts to read their letters.  
Piccolo feels ashamed that he never looked out for him.  
~Dear Krillin,  
I thought we were close but when we stopped hanging out was when I moved out. I was beginning to think you hated me. I then realized that you only hung out with me for my dad or Gohan cause you thought i was annoying or childish. I then thought well he must not want to hang out any more. I surprised myself by writing a letter to you.  
Sincerely, Goten.  
"Me now?" asked Tien "Cause i didn't get a letter"  
"I wonder why" said 17 sarcastically  
"What's that supposed to mean?" said Tien  
"It means Goten and you never met he only addressed you because you were part of the z-senshi" said 17.  
"I never did meet him, that must be it" said Tien flying away ashamed of himself.  
"So who now?" asked Goku.  
"Me" said 18.  
~Hey 18,  
What are you doing for a job? I wanna know how proud you are of your daughter? how are you and Krillin? if i know you i think your a police officer, you are proud and you and krillin are rockin. Congrats for a great life!  
From,  
Goten the guy who wanted to know what it was like not to be ignored~  
"Oh god not me, I know i majorly screwed up" said Yamcha feeling guilty.  
~Dear Yamcha,  
I know you must feel bad but, we never really had a connection. I wanted to know you but we were always busy and never got the time. I'm not mad at you at all. I hope you don't feel guilty.  
Sincerely, Goten.~  
"Me now?" asked Chiaotzu  
~Dear, Chiaotzu  
I have always felt close to you, like we had a connection. But ever since you started mating with Tien you haven't been able to hang out with me. I will miss you.~  
Sincerely, your friend Goten  
"So the brat wrote me one" said Vegeta  
~Dear Vegi,  
I know you didn't care for me but I know you will come around, too bad i won't be there. Remember i can haunt you at any given time. Anyway, I am going to miss you because you made me realize you could rely on no one and apparently thats true . It took death to figure that out. Thank you for the amazing life lesson  
Sincerely, your trainee, Goten.~  
"Me oh god" said Goku.  
~Dear Goku,  
Yes I'm not calling you dad since you left me to rot in this world after we beat the last major threat. Chi-Chi became your life and Gohan too. There was no room for me anywhere in your life. Sorry I wasted your time when I was younger, I could've ran away and saved you the trouble.  
Sincerely your ex son~  
"Me, finally i get roasted by my dead son" said Chi-Chi sarcastically  
~Dear my so called mother,  
You pushed me aside and made no room for me. I'm your son even though I'm not as perfect as Gohan i'm still your son. You never treated me like your son you always made me study and never let me have any fun so i snuck out most of the time anyway. I now see why you were disappointed in me, I'm a huge failure and a disappointment to our family please forgive me.  
Sincerely, your disgrace of a son Goten.~  
"Oh my god look what we did to this poor kid" said 18 who started to cry on Krillin's shoulder.  
**END OF CHAPTER**


	8. Chapter 8

**rue Friendship Chapter 8**

**Last time**

**Chi-Chi reads her letter.**  
**sincerely, your disgrace of a son Goten**  
"**Oh my god look what we did to this poor kid" said 18 who started to cry on Krillin's shoulder.**  
"**My god, look what I did to my best friend" said Trunks starting to head home balling like a baby**  
"**We all did it Trunks" said Gohan comfortingly.**  
"**I did most of it and now i stare Karma right in the face" sobbed Trunks**  
"**No he said if anything mom and dad did most of it" said Gohan looking accusingly at his parents. **  
"**We did not, Gohan i'm surprised you would try to blame us when it was clearly Trunks' fault" said Chi-chi**  
"**Goten told me straight up that if anyone was to feel blamed, it should be the people who should have cared enough to check up on him or make arrangement to see him" said Gohan leaving with Trunks.**  
**~In OTHERWORLD~**  
"**Hi King Kai, what's up?" asked a familiar voice.**  
"**Goten, I'm surprised to see you here" said King Kai with a smile on his face.**  
"**Well everyone is reading their notes as I planed" said Goten with a Vegeta-like smirk on his face.**  
"**Goten, you planned this?" asked King Kai.**  
"**Not the Buu part but, the letters being read when I died of suicide or loneliness" said Goten**  
"**You used to be so happy, what happened?" asked King Kai**  
"**everyone isolated me thats what happened" said Goten coldly.**  
**~FLASHBACK~**  
"**Hey Gohan wanna come over?" asked Goten on the phone.**  
"**Of course be there in 5 mins at most" said Gohan as he hung up.**  
**~RING~ RING~ RING~**  
"**Hello?" asked a voice on the other end.**  
"**Hey is Trunks there?" asked Goten**  
"**Yea, let me get him, Trunks! phone for you!" said the voice.**  
"**Thanks Marron" said Goten.**  
"**Hey who is this?" asked Trunks**  
"**Your old buddy Goten" said Trunks childhood friend.**  
"**Hey what's up?" asked Trunks.**  
"**Wanna come over?" asked Goten.**  
"**Sorry Marron has me doing chores like crazy" said Trunks**  
"**Oh ok well call me when you can hang out" said Goten disappointed.**  
"**Ok, like that could ever happen, I have to help Marron with the housework, I'm really sorry Goten" said Trunks**  
"**Ok well goodbye" said Goten hanging up before Trunks could say anything.**  
**~KNOCK~ KNOCK~ KNOCK~**  
"**Come in" said Goten wiping tears from his face.**  
"**Hi Goten, what wrong what happened?" said Gohan coming over to comfort Goten.**  
"**No one can ever hang out ever but, I don't believe any of that Bullshit!" said Goten.**  
"**Goten i don't believe it either, I miss our friends but for some reason they hang out with me" said Gohan.**  
"**See they hate me, I'm surprised you don't Gohan" said Goten.**  
**~end of FLASHBACK~**  
"**Oh my god Goten I had no idea" said King Kai apologetically**  
"**No one except Gohan knew and I know I can trust him" said Goten**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	9. Chapter 9

**ue Friendship Chapter 9**

**Last time on True Friendship:**  
"Oh my god Goten, I had no idea" said King Kai apologetically  
"No one except Gohan knew, and I know I can trust him" said Goten  
**~2 YEARS LATER~**  
"**I knew Gohan was the only one I could trust, and who cared for me" said Goten coldly.**  
"**Now Goten, let's not say anything we might regret" said King Kai motioning toward the others.**  
"**I don't care, they abandoned me so bring them over here and I will tell them off" said Goten almost yelling.**  
"**Hey guys come over here" said King Kai luring them in.**  
"**GOTEN!" yelled everyone.**  
"**Well now u care, it only took my death for you to care, didn't it?" said Goten looking the other way.**  
"**Look Goten we're sorry..."**  
"**Sorry isn't good enough I died and you all pretended to care, Gohan was the only one who really genuinely cared" said Goten now staring them all in the face. "Well, I guess now when Gohan wishes us back I won't hesitate to leave ."**  
"**Goten you're making a huge mistake" said Trunks.**  
"**No! The mistake was having faith in all of you and caring for each and everyone of you, GO TO HELL! ALL OF YOU" said Goten instant transmitting away.**  
"**Well that could've gone better" said Goku.**  
**~ON EARTH~**  
"**MIGHTY DRAGON I SUMMON YOU!" said Gohan as the 7 dragon balls started to glow.**  
"**State your wishes" said Shenron **  
"**I wish all of my friends back to life" said Gohan**  
"**Your wish has been granted" said Shenron as the 7 dragon balls split in different directions.**  
"**Bye Gohan here's where I'll be staying in Europe, don't let anyone find out" said Goten I.T- ing away.**  
"**Ok Goten, but will you ever forgive them?" asked Gohan.**  
"**Never and if your siding with them then I want that back" said Goten.**  
"**I'm not siding with them" said Gohan.**  
**~3- years later~**  
"**Ok he's sleeping it's now or never" said Trunks.**  
"**Ok I'm going in wish me luck" said Pan.**  
**Pan opens Gohan's bedroom door tip-toeing to the dresser. " I know he keeps it on the dresser so don't wait up" said Pan in a whisper. She heard rustling behind her so she ducked into the closet. **  
"**He's still asleep" said Trunks.**  
"**I got it lets go now" said Pan running in her socks not noticing Videl in the hallway.**  
"**We leave right now, lets go to Venice, Italy?" said Pan questioningly**  
"**If it says so let's do it" said Trunks getting impatient.**  
"**Venice, Italy here we come, we're coming for you Goten." said Pan determined to bring back her uncle.**  
"**Gohan! Wake up! Pan snuck in and stole Goten's address" said Videl shaking Gohan.**  
"**Oh crap! Forgive me brother! I have let you down,"  
said Gohan looking ashamed.**  
"**Hurry, before it too late" said Videl getting a blouse on and throwing Gohan his pants.**  
"**wait a minute, how do you know?" asked Gohan.**  
"**I saw Pan running with a paper and talking on a walkie talkie" said Videl buttoning her last button.**  
"**ok ok, I believe you" said Gohan zipping his pants.**  
"**Crap! Someone saw us Trunks, because Gohan is awake" said Pan nervously.**  
"**Well then we better hide our Ki's then" said Trunks powering down.**  
**-right now Pan and Trunks are halfway across the Pacific Ocean-**  
"**Well well well, looks like they haven't forgot about me yet" said a voice from a cab with bags in the back seat.**  
**END OF CHAPTER**


	10. Chapter 10

**True Friendship Chapter 10**

**last time:**  
**~Pan and Trunks are halfway across the Pacific Ocean right now~**  
"**well well well, looks like they haven't forgot about me yet" said a voice with bags in the backseat of a cab.**  
"**Goten has special training, he can sense even suppressed ki' said Gohan proud of his brother.**  
"**I was told by your subconscious that he reached SSJ5" said Videl sounding surprised and informative.**  
**~Pan and Trunks~**  
**~I ... I... I love you Goten~ said Trunks in his mind**  
"**I already knew that" said Pan.**  
"**Wait you can read minds?" asked Trunks starting to blush.**  
"**Yea, Son trait" said Pan almost instantly.**  
"**So Goten could hear my thoughts if we got close enough?" asked a curious now red faced Trunks.**  
"**Yea so watch what you think and say" said Pan carefully exaggerating her point.**  
**~Trunks, come here tell Pan you want to split up to cover more ground~ said a voice coming from below.**  
"**Hey Pan we should split up to cover more ground" said Trunks.**  
"**Ok, good idea! Call me if you find him" said Pan flying away.**  
**~Good now that we're alone, drop down here, NOW!~ said the voice.**  
"**I would like to know who this is" said Trunks demandingly.**  
"**Look behind you lover boy" said his childhood friend.**  
"**Goten?" said Trunks with an astonished look on his face.**  
"**Well, cat got your tongue? Think everything you want to tell me but not all at once, you got that" said Goten obviously not taking anything bullshit from anyone.**  
"**whatever you say" said an obedient Trunks. **  
"**let me stop you there, you say you love me and always have but what about Marron?" asked Goten.**  
"**She was to make my father proud of me, he didn't want me to turn out like you" said Trunks starting to tear up.**  
"**Well you fucked up big time, you can't have this cause i'm interested in someone else, you had your shot and you blew it like a trumpet" said Goten furiously**  
"**I know i messed up..." Trunks was interrupted**  
"**Messed up? Messed UP!? You did more than mess up, you douchebag, I loved you and you basically rejected me like i was trash, well I won't have that any longer my feelings for you were lost long ago" Goten took a short breath then continued "It hurts to know the one person you devote your heart to is the one person you can't and probably never will have" and with that Goten left with I.T.**  
"**Goten, let me make it up to you somehow" said Trunks trying his best not to break into tears.**  
"**You can never fix what you did, yes I will have a whole in my heart forever but that doesn't mean it can't become microscopic" said Goten winning the battle of words.**  
"**I can give you what you use to always dream of Goten, I could..." he was once again interrupted.**  
"**I used to, keywords USED TO! As in not anymore you arrogant jerk" said Goten with a pissed off look in his eye, "However if you think that will make you feel better then, I will let you" said Goten.**  
"**Thanks Goten" said Trunks wiping a tear, not of sadness, but of hope.**  
"**Whatever" said Goten coldly**  
**~Gohan and Videl~**  
"**Pan honey, get over here now" said Videl calmly.**  
"**Hey guys, whats up? Are you looking for Trunks too?" asked Pan innocently.**  
"**Yea, are you hiding something?" asked the two in unison.**  
**END OF CHAPTER**


	11. Chapter 11

**True Friendship Chapter 11**

**Last time:**  
"**Hey you guys, are you looking for Trunks too?" asked Pan innocently.**  
"**Yea, are you hiding something?" asked the two in unison.**  
"No i'm not hiding anything" said Pan shocked of being accused  
"We know you and Trunks stole Goten's address from my dresser" said Gohan with a hint of anger in his tone.  
"Well i only did it cause Trunks needed someone who could hide quickly and also live in the house" explained Pan  
"We need to find Trunks before he does something that he will regret" said Gohan.  
"What? Does Goten still not forgive you guys, since I wasn't able to leave the house and play with him" said Pan accusingly.  
"Well not me and mommy but, everyone else yes" said Gohan.  
~Trunks and Goten~  
"Not a single word till we get there" said Goten obviously not trusting Trunks.  
"mmmhmm" was all Trunks could mutter, before closing his eyes to block out tears.  
"We're here, you may speak now" said Goten rushing in the door.  
"You... you live in the Prime minister of Japan's house in France?" asked Trunks shocked out of his mind, "Where is he?"  
"You're looking at him idiot" said Goten.  
"You're kidding right? You're the Prime minister?" asked Trunks  
"I'll answer questions after our session now go to the bathroom down the hall and get into whatever you want" said Goten heading up the steps.  
~I know what will surprise you~ thought Trunks. "Alright then, Where do I go when I'm done?" asked Trunks.  
"Up here turn left, then go down three doors on your right' explained Goten.  
"Ok thank you very much Goten" said Trunks rushing off to the bathroom.  
~2 mins later~  
"Goten, are you ready?" asked Trunks.  
"Whenever you are lover boy" said Goten.  
"Alright here I come" said Trunks opening the door revealing nothing but his skin.  
Goten walked over to Trunks and kissed him on the lips. Making Trunks open his mouth so his tongue could invade his ex-friend's mouth. Next, Goten moved to the neck of Trunks where he found Trunks' weak spot and bit down making Trunks yelp. Goten then lapped up the blood from the wound. Goten moved to Trunks's abs where he used his tongue to trace every crevice of Trunk's chest. This made Trunks purr out loud.  
Goten then made his way for Trunks' member which was spewing out precum already.  
"Someone sure is excited about something that not going to happen" said Goten making his way for Trunks' ass.  
"What do you mean never gonna happen?" asked Trunks being occupied with Goten sweet lips.  
"I mean that i will never give that pleasure to you" said Goten putting a second finger to join the first in Trunks's ass.  
"You can't possibly be seeeeeeeeeee rious" said Trunks who was in pain after having Goten's member enter him.  
"Get ready for the ride of your life" said Goten thrusting his hips into Trunks' ass.  
"Goten! Goten! Goten! GOTEN!" screamed Trunks in pure ecstasy.  
"Looks like I've found your 'sweet spot'" said Goten in a chuckle while his motions get a little bit faster.  
"Faster Goten, FASTER!" screamed Trunks not wanting this moment to end.  
Goten's motions were faster then a speeding bullet. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH" screamed Goten blowing his load inside Trunks.  
"I'm gonna cum!" screamed Trunks blowing his load all over Goten's chest. "Let me clean you up" said Trunks with a smirk on his face going toward Goten chest but then hit nothing and heard a thump. He looked up to see a dart in his best friends neck."Wake up Goten, come on, wake up!" pleaded Trunks.  
"Looks like they found me" said Goten before becoming completely paralyzed by the neurotoxin in the dart. All he could do was watch his friend be tied up and beaten then he was taken away by the people who shot the dart.  
~Gohan, Pan and Videl~  
"Goten's house is right up here" said Gohan walking up the street.  
"Goten is the Prime Minister to Japan?" asked the girls in shock.  
"Yes and we're here and the door is wide open, looks like Trunks has been here" stated Gohan with disappointment in his voice  
"Or still is see two tracks going in none coming out" explained Pan.  
"Trunks! Goten! Are you guys here?" asked Videl.  
"Mmmmmmmmmm" said Trunks behind a bandanna that the people put over his mouth.  
"What is that?' asked Videl  
"Its Trunks" said Pan running toward the sound of Trunks gagged plea.  
"Trunks who did this to you and where is Goten?" asked Gohan worriedly.  
"He was shot with a paralyzing dart and they took him away" said Trunks starting to look ashamed.  
"Who are they?" the three asked in unison.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	12. Chapter 12

**True Friendship Chapter 12**

Last time:  
"He was shot with a paralyzing dart and they took him away"  
"who are they?"  
"The Ginyu force" said Trunks looking ashamed of himself.  
"They're still alive?" asked Pan.  
"Apparently" said Videl shocked  
"Wait a minute, Trunks get up here" yelled Gohan.  
"What is it?, Oh My GOD!, NOOOOO not again noooooooo" screamed Trunks as he saw Goten still bleeding but breathing on the floor.  
"look all around him" said Gohan walking down the stairs.  
"7-dragon balls smashed, why? What did we ever do to them?" asked Trunks starting to cry.  
"I think you know quite well what you did" said someone in a british accent.  
"Jeice, how dare you do this?" said Trunks starting to power up.  
"Wow wow wow, lets take it easy i'm here to help you, look I can heal Goten but, only if you come with me" said Jeice.  
"Just heal him hurry" said Trunks walking to Jeice "i will go with you, just heal him" pleaded Trunks.  
"Nope" said Jeice I. away with Trunks  
"why Jeice why?' asked Trunks who was being held by Ki blockers and rope.  
"Torcher time" said Ginyu.  
~High pitched sound~  
'AHHHHHH!, Make it stop please" pleaded Trunks.  
"then tell us where Goku is" said Jeice.  
"He is still in Japan" said Trunks silently breaking a Ki blocker. "And Hell is awaiting you!" screamed Trunks as he ripped free and killed them all.  
"Goten please wake up please" Trunks was able to say through sobs.  
"Trunks are you ok?" asked Pan from the door.  
"Yea I just saw my best friend in the whole world die" said Trunks sarcastically.  
"Maybe this will cheer you up" said Pan kissing Trunks in a long passionate kiss.  
"Pan what has gotten into yo...?" he was interrupted by Pan kissing him again undoing his belt.  
"I can make you feel so good" said Pan unbuttoning and unzipping Trunks' jeans and sliding them off "Looks like someone is excited about something" stated Pan looking at Trunks' blue plaid boxers which were tented.  
"Pan what about 17?" asked Trunks nerviously.  
"We broke up before I was in Otherworld" said Pan going slowly down his chest.  
"Pan, stop before you do something you can't undo" said Trunks warningly.  
By now Pan was at the base of Trunks' throbbing member and was using her tongue to tease Trunks with pleasure.  
"Pan, oh, that feels soooo good!" said Trunks almost yelling.  
"Oh, I'm not even started yet" said Pan taking in all of Trunks' member in her mouth.  
Her thrusts of her head got faster as Trunks reached his climax and let it go inside Pan's mouth.  
"I knew you didn't love my uncle, you lying bastard!" said Pan mad at him.  
"What?" asked Trunks slightly confused.  
"You just lay there letting me do that to you when you are only supposed to let someone you love do it" said Pan. "You don't love Goten, or else you would've stopped me" said Pan disgusted with Trunks.  
"I do love him I just didn't know this was a test" said Trunks trying to defend himself.  
"You have funny way of showing it, letting your mate die then doing it with another person you sicken me Trunks Briefs" and with that, Pan left.  
END OF CHAPTER


	13. Chapter 13

True Friendship Chapter 13

Last time:  
"I do love him, I just didn't know this was a test"  
"You have a funny way of showing it, letting your mate die then doing it with another person, you sicken me Trunks Briefs"

~oh my god, how can she talk to me like that, ME, does she know what i can do to her socially?~ thought Trunks with a hateful look in his eye flying home. ~I know i'll tell Marron what Pan said about me sickening her~  
But then something stopped Trunks from thinking like that. An invisible force if you will. But he kicked himself for it. Trunks then figured out that it was the spirit of his raven haired, onyx eyed, childhood best friend.

"Goten, you... you're inside my head?".

"Duh!, who else Elvis Presley".

"We never really talked before you were murdered".

"Murdered? I paid them to kill me to see if you were loyal, you failed" said Goten with despise in his tone.

"You know what i've had it up to here with the Son family tests, you don't deserve me Goten" said Trunks in a fit of rage.

"You know i was willing to forgive you but that did it, goodbye forever Trunks Briefs i hope you get everything your karma owes you" and with that Goten's spirit faded from Trunks' mind and life.

~5 years later at the Son household~

"Happy thanksgiving" shouted every Son to Goten.

{Goten was revived 3 years earlier}

"Happy Thanksgiving to all of you" said Goten with a smile on his face.

"We have a surprise for you" said Gohan with a smile that reached ear to ear.

"Woah, woah, woah, i thought this was Thanksgiving not Christmas" said Goten smiling.

"Come to the garage" said Goku from the hallway.

The lights are off and there is a metal something hitting the floor.

"Bra, Bulma you can come out i know your there" then Bra and Bulma came out of hiding.

"It wasn't just us" said Bra with a smile.

"Trunks?, Did he come to appologize or gloat about how great his life is?" asked goten harshly.

"He came so here him out" said Bulmas shoving him into the garage and locking the door.

"Trunks i'm here say why I was shoved in her...mmmmm" Goten's lips contacted something soft.

"Thats why I came here" said Trunks confidence in his voice.

"What to try to win me over, you had your shot and blew it, you've actually had two and blew them both" said Goten walking towards the door.

"Here me out please" pleaded Trunks unable to move on if he didn't win Goten back.

"Ok explain yourself" said Goten grabbing something to sit on.

"Ok so I was flying home after out fight when i saw this couple have an argument" Trunks went on.

~Flashback~

What were you doing with that girl huh"

"Nothing sweetheart I swear"

"Yea right, i am leaving you"

"hold up, just cause he was with another girl doesn't mean anything was going on" said Trunks interrupting the fight.

"Who the hell are you"asked the couple simultaneously.

"I'm a man who just lost the one he cared about and i'm not letting anyone feel my pain" said Trunks starting to cry.

"I guess hes right"

"Yea he is"

"You love birds remember this moment" said Trunks flying away.

Authors note: How will Goten react to this knowledge?, Will Vegeta ever appear again in this story?, How will Trunks explain himself worthy? find out this and more next chapter.

End Of Chapter


	14. Chapter 14

True Friendship Chapter 14

Last time:

Trunks explained to Goten what happened after the fight.

"You remember this the next time you fight" said Trunks flying away from the couple.

"Trunks, really I don't buy it"Said Goten shaking his head

"But Goten it's true" pleaded Trunks.

"Whatever its too late now i've moved on"

"To whom, who could replace me"

"Vegeta"

"My father?"

"Yea he and me have had this going on for about 2 months now"

"Are you kidding, you must be joking" said Trunks starting to cry.

"I know he cares about me"

"But what about my mom?" asked Trunks.

At this point Trunks felt mixed emotions. Anger, sadness, loneliness, confusion, and a feeling of betrayal.

Anger, because he was mad that Goten for not loving him. Sadness because he knew that Goten was happy with Vegeta and not him. Loneliness because he lost his father and his best friend (the only ones whom he talked to anymore). Confusion because his father was married to his mom Bulma. And betrayal because his dad, the boy's own father, is "messing around" with his best friend.

"Well I had better leave" goten said before everything went black.

~The sound of something hitting the wood steps and sliding down to the concrete floor is heard by Trunks' saiyan ears~

"Goten?, No not again" yelled Trunks running to where his beloved lay unconscious.

"What's going on in here?" asked Gohan turning on the lights to see Goten unconscious in Trunks' arms.

"It's not what it looks like" Trunks tried.

"Then what is it?, why is my brother unconscious and you're holding him?, Did you drug him?" asked Gohan going super saiyan.

"I didn't drug him, he fell"Trunks explained.

"Gohan, i heard yelling is everything ok?" asked Chi-Chi walking in on the sight. "AHHHH!" she screamed before fainting.

Soon everyone was there staring daggers at Trunks,Vegeta more than anyone.  
"Why?, Why would you hurt my uncle" cried Pan running to her mother.

"I didn't he slipped see the oil on the bottom of his shoes?" Trunks said proving his point.

"Trunks, I know this is a bad time but can I speak with you in the front room?" asked Bulma innocently.

"Ok, what about?" asked Trunks.

"I'll tell you when we're there" said Bulma through clenched teeth.

~Front room of Son household~

"Trunks your father and I are divorcing but we are still living together" said Bulma.

"What?!, you can't" said Trunks crying his eyes out.

"Trunks honey you can tell me anything that's bothering you" said Bulma while putting an arm around her son"

"Goten is "with" dad" said Trunks embracing his mom's hug.

"Goten?, well now i see why Vegeta wanted to divorce, so he could have Goten"  
"Mom you're going to let him leave you for a teenager?"

"Trunks hes 18 don't his birthday was last month?"

"Oh i didn't go remember I was still moping"

"Oh yea, well hes old enough to make his desicions, like you Trunks" and with that Bulma left.

~Goten you will be mine!, one way or another~ thought Trunks walking up to Gohan.

Authors Note: I know you guys hate cliff hangers but I think they will keep you reading. post a review of what you think will happen in the next chapter. Also say if you want a new character to join the plot.

End Of Chapter


	15. Chapter 15

True Friendship Chapter 15

Last time:

"He's old enough to make his own decisions, like you Trunks"  
~Goten you will be mine one way or another~

"Gohan can I ask you something?" asked Trunks.

"Sure Trunks what is it?" asked Gohan curiously.

"Not here, someplace more private" said Trunks pulling Gohan into the bathroom.

"Alright I'm here what is it Trunks?" asked Gohan now a little annoyed.

"Has Goten ever been jealous of you?"

"He's never told me if he was, why?"

"This is why" said Trunks pulling Gohan closer to his face.

Gohan managed to break away and start for the door when he heard sobbing behind him.

"Trunks what's wrong?" asked Gohan feeling sorry for having Trunks hit his head after he broke away.

"I want my Goten back, but I can't compete with my dad" sobbed Trunks heading for the window.

"Oh no you don't, you've got explaining to do" said Gohan pulling Trunks  
back inside.

"Well i thought if Goten saw me with you then he would want me back" Trunks explained.

"Ha, there are so many things wrong with that plan" laughed Gohan.

"Like what?"

"Well first off, I lied, Goten has never been jealous of me, it's been the other way around"

"You're bluffing, give one example"

"When he left, I wish I could just leave everything behind, just cut off loose ends completely and start a new life"

"Gohan, is this because of Videl? You guys have been divorced for about a year now" said Trunks soothingly.

~Goten~

~Where is my brother and more importantly, where is Trunks?~

"What are you worrying about my mate?" asked Vegeta with one of those infamous smirks.

"Nothing, I gotta use the restroom be right back" said Goten rushing to the bathroom door.

Goten hears a conversation from the other side.

"Well first off, I lied, Goten has never been jealous of me, it's been the other way around"

"You're bluffing, give one example"

"When he left, I wish I could just leave everything behind, just cut off loose ends completely and start a new life"

~Gohan i never knew you were jealous of me~

The door handle started to shake just then. Goten found a nearby closet and hid until he heard both pairs of footsteps go away then he went back to Vegeta.

"Bout time you came back, I was beginning to think you weren't coming back" laughed Vegeta.

"Of course I'm comin back Geta, your my prince" said Goten rubbing Vegeta's tail softly.

"Not now, not here"

"Well, ok, I have information for you" said Goten with a serious face.

"Ok lets go outside"

~outside the Son household~

"First of all, I am a full carrier, you and I both know what that means" said Goten.

"Wow, ok, that was a shock" said Vegeta

"Second, I think Trunks and my brother have something going on"

"It wouldn't surprise me"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

OHHHH, Cliff hangerish. I know I'm a hypocrite I hate reading cliff hangers but I love writing them. Anyway, what will Vegeta explain to Goten? How will Gohan react if Goten confronts him? How is Trunks' plan falling into place to make Goten want him? All this and more in the next chapter or 2.

END OF CHAPTER


	16. Chapter 16

True Friendship Chapter 16

Last time:

Goten think Trunks and his brother, Gohan, are seeing each other.

"well it wouldn't surprise me" laughed Vegeta.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means I have caught him staring at him while you were away"

"Really? Am I not that attractive anymore that Trunks has completely moved on and forgotten about me?"

"Of course not, he is trying to make you jealous so you'll come running back to him"

"Of course you would say that, you just want me for my bottom half, the top half can go screw a cow"

"No thats not what I think at all?"

"Then what do you think?"

"I think that you are the other half of me and that..." then goten interuppted.

"i complete you, yadda yadda yadda, now what do you really think?"

"That is what I think" said Vegeta in an honest tone.

"Ok whatever how would you know what they're doing?"

"I saw Trunks talking with Gohan and I tought myself to read lips they said"...

"So are you sure you're okay with this?" asked Trunks concerned.

The truth was that before Goten came along he had the biggest crush on Gohan. But when Gohan got married he heard about Goten and that filled the void a little. So here he is, seeing what it was like to be dating the great saiyaman.

"Yea I'm sure" said Gohan calmly.

"And at that point I stopped listening"

"Really?, well lets go back to capsule corp, then we can sort out what to do"  
As the saiyans were flying they didn't notice a ki right behind them listening to their conversation. As they got closer to capsule corp they did notice it and went around the world and eventually lost him. When they got back to capsule corp they mad their ki's the same and their ki trails the same so it looked like they had already left. As the saiyans were having a meeting the mysterious person thought to himself ~I wonder if they're back at capsule corp~. And with that one thought he raced back to Japan. As he got to capsule corp their plan worked but Vegeta whom sensed the ki approaching left with no ki trail, and it was him who told Goten to stay inside, that everything would be safe there.  
"They already left?, AHHHHHHHHHH!" said the man firing countless ki blasts at the dome- like building.

Suddenly everyone felt a familiar ki almost completely fade away.

"Its Goten!" exclaimed Marron whom was the first on the scene.

"Gotcha little lady" said the deep toned voice who's owner had his arms around Marron.

Soon the others arrived to see Maroon being held against her will by a familiar enemy.

"BROLY!, LET GO OF MY DAUGHTER!" screamed 18 rushing at Broly.  
Broly managed to only be hit by her first kick then bat her away with his tail.

"You insult me, thinking you can defeat me like you did before"

"Let go of Marron" said a determined yet pissed voice from the rubble.

" Goten, your alive!" screamed Marron in excitement.

"A little explosion isn't going to kill me, have you forgotten my power level?"

"What you have more power then last time?" asked Broly scared a little now.

"Yea the other world can help you a lot" said Goten powering up.

"Hes already past me" announced Trunks and Gohan together.

"Now me" said Pan.

Goku was worried now. ~If he passes me and Vegeta then he could die if he is there too long~. And eventually he was passed them,but something changed, his hair was silver, it was longer and had more than SSJ3 and 4. Goten's voice was deeper and he was much taller and engulfed in aura that was flame red.  
"Goten?" asked Marron still wrapped in Broly's tough hold.

"Yes its still me Marron" said Goten. "Sit tight ok?"

"Ok" she said knowing she couldn't go anywhere.

"Listen you guys distract Broly so I can hit him with a powerful move I learned that better than anything you could think of" ordered Goten.

So the z- fighters went to distract him which they were doing successfully until Trunks blurted something he shouldn't have. And as quick as it would be to snap a finger Broly was gone. Broly searched high and low but couldn't find him anywhere. When he got back he grabbed a hold of Marron again. [Broly was only gone for like 2 minutes]

"He seems very fond of you my blonde wonder"

"Really?, you think he is?" asked Marron.

"Of course I am" said a voice behind Broly.

"Looks like my plan worked" exclaimed Broly letting go of Marron.

"You shouldn't have done that" said Goten charging up.

"Oh and why not?" asked a confident Broly.

"This is why... GO TO HELL" screamed Goten as he shot ki blasts like it was the air and like hi ki blasts he was soaring toward Broly but stopped until all his ki blasts (which he instant transmissioned) hit Broly then with moves unseen by normal saiyan eyes he was hitting Broly with punches, kicks, sweeps, etc. He kept doing that until he felt tired (So like 10 minutes) then flew a ways back then yelled Ka- Me- Ha- Me- HA!. And just like that Broly was obliterated.  
Something wasn't right with Goten though, his hair was back to being raven black, his eyes were onyx again, and he was unconscious.

"He can't be dead right?" asked Pan clinging to her father.

"Of course hi ki is still very strong" explained Gohan.

"He is so adorable when he sleeps" said Videl.

"You got that right" said Chi-chi now carrying her son on her shoulder giving him to Goku before she collapses.

"He looks at peace" said Marron with a smile on her face.

~7 Hours Later~

"What the where am I?" asked Goten getting up from a bed. "Of course capsule corp".

"Right you are my friend" said Trunks from the doorway.

"What do you want pretty boy?, you're already 'with' my bro, what more could you want?"

"I think you know" said Trunks walking forward.

Authors Note: Ohhhhhhh what do you think will happen in the next chapter? Probably not what you think. Post a comment telling me what I could do better. Hope you liked this chapter cause I was having a great time writing it.

END OF CHAPTER


	17. Chapter 17

**True Friendship Chapter 17**

**Last time:**

"**What do you want pretty boy, you're already 'with' my brother"**

"**I think you know"**

"**Listen you're drunk I don't want to have to hurt you" Goten says sidestepping Trunks.**

"**I'm not drunk, I just want you in my life" Trunks says wrapping his tail around my waist.**

"**Let me go, I am your father's not yours, Help Vegeta" Goten screams.**

"**Ah ah ah ah, silence" Trunks says cupping his hands over my mouth.**

"**mmmmmm" Goten can say under his palm which he bit.**

"**Ow what the heck dude?" Trunks says angrily in pain.**

"**Unlock the door now" Goten demands holding a ki ball toward a wall "Or I'll just make a new one"**

"**Alright heres the key" Trunks says holding up a medalion.**

"**What the fuck?" Goten says grabbing it.**

"**It goes to the lock" Trunks explains**.

"**I gotta go, bye spoiled rich kid" and with that playful insult Goten leaves.**

"**See ya beautiful" he mutters so low Vegeta couldn't hear it.**  
**I hate these side effects of SSJ5- throbbing headaches, nausea, temper mental, etc. I remember falling to the ground and not being able to get back up.**

**~So this is how it ends for me~ Goten thinks as Goten appears in a dark tunnel with a bright light at the end. Goten slowly head into darkness but is surrounded by light. ~Goodbye world~ Goten thinks before Goten sees the Kai's.**

"**Hi supreme kai, how are you?" Goten asks scaring him a little.**

"**Goten you died?" the Kai asked quizzically.**

"**Yea I went SSj5, sorry" Goten says.**

"**You what?"**

"**You heard me, I'm stronger than my dad now"**

"**I can't believe your power level you're not even at your full potential yet"**

"**I'm not?"**

"**No, you have a long way to go"**

"**Then please teach me"**

"**I will"**

"**Thank you so much"**

"**We start now"**

"**Right now?"**

"**Yes get ready!"**

**~ 1 Month of Training Later~**

"**I feel it in me, the most powerful saiyan ever"**

"**You also have a white tail" Supreme Kai pointed out.**

"**Really?, cool I've heard the legends but never thought anything of them"**

"**Well they came true, congratulations Goten"**

"**Thanks I couldn't have done it without you"**

"**Goten you're being wished back to life"**

"**Thats fine with me, see you again" and with that Goten fades away.**

"**Goten, I'm so happy to see you" I hear someone scream.**

**I look and its my niece Pan.**

"**Hi Panny, how have you been"**

"**Alright, no one knows I wished you back yet"**

"**Lets keep it that way" I say as we both smirk.**

**Author's Note: What's the plan they have in store? Find out in the next chapter.**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	18. Chapter 18

**True Friendship Chapter 18**

**Last Time:**

**"Hi Panny, How are you?"**

**"I'm good,no one knows I wished you back yet"**

**"Lets keep it that way"**

**"So are you ready?" Pan asks Goten**

**"Yea lets see the look on their faces" Goten laughed and Pan joined in.**

**~Pan and me are like one person, we love playing jokes, testing people, and most of all messing with Gohan~Thought Goten walking through the door to his parents house.**

**Goten looked dead still, he had a cardboard halo over his head and painted it gold.**

**"Goten, is that you?" Chi-Chi asked.**

**"Yes, now listen there's something I must tell you but Gohan needs to be here" Goten says.**

**"Alright i'll call him now" Goku said rushing for the phone.**

**~30 Minutes Later~**

**"Mom?, Dad?, hello?"asked Gohan.**

**"We're in here sweety" Chi-Chi called from the living room.**

**"Goten!?" Gohan asked quizzically.**

**"Yes, I have died and have come here to say I don't want to be brought back to this family that never loved me" Goten said coldly.**

**"We do love you sweet.." Chi-Chi was interrupted by Goten.**

**"Don't feed me this bull crap, if you loved me you would've visited me" He says walking out of the door.**

**~Outside~**

**"That wasn't the plan Goten" Pan says reminding him.**

**"I know I needed to tell them how I felt" Goten says explaining himself.**

**"Ok so what now?" Pan asked.**

**"Now we stop by Capsule Corp and we..." he was interrupted by a knife at his throat and a bandana across his mouth.**

**"You won't be going anywhere" said a voice from behind.**

**"Let me go Bojack" Goten hears Pan say.**

**"I'm afraid I can't you see they'll pay nicely for you two" Bojack says flying off with Pan and Goten.**

**~Capsule Corp~**

**~Goten's Ki met up with another then they flew away together along with pan, somethings not right~ thought Trunks grabbing his coat and heading towards them.**

**He flew towards them trying to figure out who the mystery Ki belonged to then he saw him.**

**"Bojack!" Trunks whispered then went to get his father but was stopped by one of his henchman.**

**"Where are you going you're going to miss the party,you're the pinata" he said hitting Trunks all over with kicks and punches.**

**Trunks fell to the ground battered but he saw Goten try to get free and help him but all Trunks got was the sounds of Goten and Pan's voices under bandanas.**

**Trunks limped home to get his father to help him.**

**"Dad, Bojack is back he got Goten and Pan" Trunks yelled when he got home.**

**"Bbbbbooooojack?" Vegeta asked a little scared.**

**"Yes" Trunks confirmed.**

**"You need a new crush, and I need a new mate" Vegeta said coldly.**

**"You're giving up on him?" Trunks almost yelled**

**"Its Bojack he can't be saved"**

**"We have to try something" Trunks tried but it as no good.**

**"Trunks I'm sorry but Goten is the strongest saiyan ever, he can fend for himself"Vegeta explained before walking into the gravity room.**

**~I will get you back Goten~ Trunks promised to himself before flying towards the Son residence.  
Author's Note: What will Goten and Pan's fate be? What will Trunks do? Why won't Vegeta help his mate? Find out some of these questions' answers in the next chapter.**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	19. Chapter 19

**True Friendship Chapter 19**

**Last Time:**

**Goten and Pan got kidnapped.**

**Trunks told Vegeta and Vegeta gave up.**

**Trunks swore he'd get them back.**

**~Bojack's Hideout~**

**"Get ready for your torture Goten Son" said one of Bojack's henchman.**

**"And what do you have in store for me" asked Goten.**

**"We beat up or rape Pan Son" he laughed.**

**"You wouldn't you sick fuck" said Goten growling.**

**"Try me" he said pulling out Pan.**

**"AHHHHHHHHHH!"screamed Goten immediately going SSJ4.**

**Goten broke the Ki blockers but was surrounded soon by more of Bojack's henchmen.**

**"Just give up, you can't win"said Bojack starting to laugh**

**They bound up Goten but put Pan beside him.**

**"Are you ok?"Goten asked.**

**"Yea I'm fine"Pan said reassuringly.**

**"I can get us out of here"Goten whispered.**

**"You don't have to look"Pan whispered pointing out a certain lavender haired sayin savior.**

**"Trunks?" Goten whispered back "It can't be"**

**Next thing Goten knew Trunks had knocked out most of the henchmen and was now unbinding Pan.**

**"Than you Trunks" Pan said with a hug.**

**"No problem"he replied then worked on Goten's bindings.**

**~Now time for my own reward~ Trunks thought Helping Goten off his platform.**

**"Wheres Vegeta?" Goten asked.**

**"He didn't wanna come and save you"Trunks admitted.**

**"Oh" said Goten just looking at the ground walking toward Bojack.**

**"What do you want?" Bojack asked.**

**"You dead"Said Goten going SSJ4 again, kicking Bojack's ass, and killing him.**

**"Done, we should leave now"said Goten flying away.**

**~Apartment~**

**Goten cried into his pillow all night until he cried himself to sleep. Goten didn't even eat dinner.**

**Pan knew something was wrng when he missed dinner so she went to check on him.**

**"Goten are you ok in there?" She asked.**

**Pan heard Goten talking in his sleep.**

**"Am I really that undesirable?""Does anyone want me around?" "Why am I even alive?" "I am alive for Pan"**

**At that point Pan stopped listening and called Trunks who came over as soon as he heard Goten mentioned.**

**"Where is he?"Trunks asked frantically.**

**"In his room, down the hall to the left" Pan explained.**

**Trunks took of stopping at the door to listen.**

**"Since no one wants me around anymore why should I live?" He heard Goten asking. "Pan is the only reason I haven't done this already" "Vegeta turned me away I must not be worth anything.**

**Trunks didn't think until he had already barged in the room and planted a kiss on Goten's lips.**

**"What was that for?"Goten asked only to be met with another one but he kissed back and they held that kiss until they broke for air.**

**"Goten love you and always have"Trunks says right after he catches his breath.**

**Author's Note: Trunks will be with Goten but what will happen in the next chapter? Wait and see.**

**END OF CHAPTER**


	20. Chapter 20

**True Friendship Chapter 20**

**Last time:**

**Goten killed Bojack without a problem.**

**Goten started to become really depressed.**

**Trunks kissed Goten and admitted he loved him.**

**"Trunks, are you feeling okay?" Goten asks as if his questions had never been asked.**

**"I should be asking you that same question" Trunks says worried about his friend/crush.**

**"I'm fine don't you worry about me" Goten says half- heartedly.**

**"I don't believe you I heard you ask those questions just 2 minutes ago"Trunks explains.**

**"You were eavesdropping?" Goten asks.**

**"Only to see if what Pan said was true" He explains.**

**"I used to love you but then you married Marron and then I was nothing to you anymore" Goten said walking past Trunks and into the living room.**

**"Thats not true,I wanted to come and visit but Marron kept me busy with shopping and chores" Trunks explained.**

**"Well I may still love you but I can't deal with another heart break from someone I trusted" Goten said with his eyes full of tears.**

**"I will/would never hurt you Goten" Trunks says truthfully.**

**"I d...d...don't believe you" Goten says awkwardly backing into a wall.**

**"Uncle Goten ,believe me, he loves you" Pan said from nowhere.**

**"Are you completely sure Pan?" Goten asks ignoring Trunks.**

**"Yes" Trunks and Pan say simultaneously.**

**"Well Trunks you have gained my love and trust but will you throw them away?" Goten asks with an infamous Son grin.**

**"No I won't just you see" Trunks says wrapping his tail around Goten's waist pulling him closer.**

**When the were face to face it was Goten who planted the kiss on Trunks. Trunks wasn't ready for this but he kissed back and opened his mouth as Goten's tongue asked permission to come in.**

**"Awwwwwwww" Pan said leaving to go home.**

**"Wait Pan" Goten says breaking the kiss.**

**"Yea uncle Goten?" Pan asked curiously.**

**""Thank you so much" Goten said hugging Pan tightly.**

**"For what exactly?" Pan asked.**

**"For sticking by my side and wishing me back to life" Goten explained. "Without you I wouldn't be here right now" Goten added.**

**"Your welcome that's what family does right?" Pan asked.**

**"Not to this extent , your my savior Pan, now go back home Gohan and Videl are probably worried sick" Goten says with a huge smile.**

**"Yea, see you later guys" Pan calls rushing out the door.**

**"So, we're alone" Trunks says walking over to Goten.**

**"Yea i'll race you to the bedroom"Goten says running in towards it.**

**"No fair you got a head start" Trunks said like a kid.**

**"Alls fair in LOVE and war" Goten says putting emphasis on love.**

**"I knew i'd get you to admit you love me" Trunks says cockily.**

**Just then Trunks is attacked and flipped on his back so he could see his attacker.**

**"I was talking about you loving me, pretty boy" Goten said straddling Trunks' waist.**

**"Hey get off of me"**

**"You need to be punished for your wrongdoings Trunks my boy" Goten said with an evil smile.**

**~Gohan's home~**

**"And where have you been missy?" Videl asked with a shrill voice.**

**"Helping Uncle Goten with his love life" Pan says.**

**"Did he want your help?" Gohan asked from the kitchen.**

**"He needed and wanted my help" Pan said with a smile.**

**"Well Pan go wash up for dinner" Videl said.**

**"Okay mommy" Pan sad running upstairs.**

**"That girl is a true handful" Videl said running her hands through her hair.**

**"And Goten and Trunks have a true friendship" Gohan said.**

**"You got that right" Videl said laughing as Gohan joined in.**

**~Goten's Apartment~**

**"Well that was fantastic" Trunks said catching his breath.**

**"What did you think it was gonna be horrendous?" Goten asked sarcastically.**

**"No just not that good" Trunks explained.**

**"Well thanks" Goten said as he walked over and rubbed where Trunks' tail met bis back.**

**Trunks started to purr and moan in delight.**

**"Get dressed so we can pack up this stuff and leave" Trunks said in between moans.**

**"Where will I go" Goten asked curiously.**

**"Move in with me" Trunks said.**

**"Are you sure?" Goten asked.**

**"I'm positive" Trunks said with a smile.**

**"Okay" Said goten putting on his pants.**

**~3 Months Later~**

**"Hey Trunks I have a question to ask you" Goten says a little scared.**

**"What isit Goten?" Trunks asks seeing the nervousness in Goten's eyes.**

**"Will you marry me?" Goten asks kneeling holding a box out.**

**"Yes,Yes, a thousand times yes" Trunks screamed.**

**Goten opened the box which contained 2, 24 carat gold rings.**

**"Goten they're beautiful how did you pay for them?" Trunks asked.**

**"With my college fund but being with you is worth more than college" Goten says putting the ring on Trunks' finger.**

**"I love you Goten"**

**"I love you too Trunks, now lets get something to eat I'm starving"Goten says.**

**"Ok Chibi, whatever you want" Trunks says walking out of the room hold Goten's hand.**

**"Oh wait Trunks there one more thing" Goten says.**

**"What?" Trunks asks happily.**

**"I'm pregnant" Goten says excitedly.**

**"Goten thats great news" Trunks says picking him up bridal style carrying him the rest of the way to the kitchen.**

**~6 months later~**

**Goten is now 9 months pregnant and is read to give birth his water just broke and he's in labor.**

**"Goten is asleep" Trunks whispered to everyone outside the room.**

**"Hows the baby?" Goku asked.**

**"See for yourself" Trunks said holding the baby with jet black hair and onyx eyes.**

**"It looks a lot like Goten" Chi-Chi pointed out.**

**"Yea he sure does look like his daddy"Gohan said.**

**"This baby is lucky, when he gets older he will be swarmed with girls" Videl said.**

**Yea I hope he gets to have a true friendship like me and Goten" Trunks says looking at the baby.**

**"So what's its name?" Chi-Chi asked.**

**"Gokai Briefs" Trunks said.**

**Author's Note: For the record they live happily as a family and I might do a sequel. But for now goodbye you guys. Also check out my friend Nerdist101,she may not have a story yet but keep checking up on her please.**

**THE END**


End file.
